


Hush

by JosefinTonks



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Cannibalism, Child eating, Childbirth, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefinTonks/pseuds/JosefinTonks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotuns were known for eating their newborns if they were weak after childbirth. (From a kinkmeme prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

"Hush hush, mother is here..." he whispered to the small bundle of life in his arms. It was quiet in the beginning, almost like it was a stillborn. But he could hear it's heart beat, and feel how the blood pumped around in it's small body. It was not until the wind started to blow in began to scream.  
Loki had lost to much blood during the delivery of the child. Last time, he was in his own chambers and the healers helped him. Last time his mother had been with him. But this time, he was all alone without any help.

Loki was not Aesir, and that was the explanation to why he could get pregnant. He was of Jotunn blood, and was therefore intersexed. Meaning he had both male and female parts, but he had always identified himself as male.

He got up on wobbly feet, some blood running down his leg, staining the white snow underneath him. He clutched the baby to his body, silent tears falling from his eyes. He was to weak, and the baby too. It would not survive the night. And Loki was to weak to go back to Asgard.

He had to do it after all. Do what the other Jotuns did with their weak children. 

"Hush, little one... Mother will take care of you. Everything will be okay" he whispered before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, devouring it in one bite.


End file.
